deadspacefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unitology Soldiers
Die Streitkräfte der Church of Unitology kommen erstmals in Dead Space 3 vor. Es sind die ersten Gegner auf die Isaac Clarke, John Carver und Robert Norton treffen. Ihr Erscheinen hat zu großer Kritik innerhalb Dead Space-Fangemeinde geführt. Hintergrund Nachdem aufkommen des Glaubenskult um den schwarzen Marker und der stetig wachsend Gefolgschaft, dauert es nicht lange bis die Unitology Einzug in den militärischen Bereich erhielten. Schon zu Zeiten Michael Altmans war es Sache des Militärs den schwarzen Marker zu bergen und zu studieren. Letzlich wurde Unitology auch durch einen Oberst des Militärs gegründet, Craig Markoff. So wundert es nicht, dass sich aus den Reihen der Unitologen auch Glaubenskrieger gebildet haben, welche die Interessen der Unitology "durchsetzen". Letztendlich ihre Methoden jedoch alles andere als friedlich. Es eignet sich nicht Anhänger der Unitology als Glaubenskrieger. Nur je die sich als würdig erwiesen haben und wahrhaftig gläubig sind, erhalten einen Platz in den Kampftruppen. Bedingungsloser gehorsam und der Wille selbst sein Leben für die Sache zu geben sind eine Grundvoraussetzung. Da der Tod im Unitology-Glauben eine große Rolle spielt und als etwas Ehrenhaftes angesehen wird, ist die Bereitschaft dazu ausgesprochen hoch, was sich im Verhalten der Soldaten wiederspiegelt. Am ehesten lassen sie sich als Fanatiker beschreiben, die auf Befehl selbst vor Selbstmordattentaten nicht zurückschrecken. Unitologen Soldaten unterstehen dem direkten Befehl Jacob Daniks, dem Oberbefehlshaber der Truppen des „Zirkels“. Die genaue Größe der Armee die Danik nach Tau Volantis begleitet ist nicht bekannt. Dead Space: Liberation -fehlende Informationen- Dead Space 3 Nachdem Isaac Bekanntschaft mit Robert Norton und Sgt. John Carver gemacht hat, dauert es nicht lange bis die Kampftruppen ihn aufgespürt hatten. Nur knapp entkam er und Carver einem Fanatiker und musste von da an bis zur Zugmittelstation Lunas durchkämpfen, wo sie neben Nekromorphs auch auf viele Soldaten trafen. Nachdem Shockspace Sprung nach Tau Volantis sind eine ganze Weile "nur" Nekromorphs die Gegner. Nach der Wiedervereinigung nach dem Absturz der CMS Crozier auf Tau Volantis, erscheinen die Truppen wieder. Durch Nortons Verrat gelangten sie zusammen mit Jacob Danik nach Tau Volantis, wo ihre Hauptaufgabe darin bestand Isaac Clarke, welchen sie zu ihrem Staatsfeind Nr. 1 gemacht haben, zu töten. Später spielte natürlich die Beschaffung bzw. Verteidigung des Kodex eine Rolle. Innerhalb der Alien Maschine stellen sie die letzten Gegner bevor Danik sein Ziel erreicht, dar. Im DLC spielen sie eine gewisse Hauptrolle. Aussehen Über die Menschen hinter den Anzügen ist nichts bekannt und man bekommt jene auch nie ohne zusehen. Die einzig namentlich bekannten Soldaten sind Lowmiller(?), Collin und Randall Carr. Die Kampfanzüge sind grundsätzlich alle gleich aufgebaut. Alle enthalten eine integrierte RIG und besitzen große warben förmig Knieschützer. Jeder Soldat trägt eine Gesichtsmaske mit zwei Sehlöchern. Meist sind die Anzüge noch aufwendig mit dem Markersymbolen und Markerschriftzeichen verziert. Auf dem Schneeanzug der leichten Infanteristen finden sich aber keine Symbole oder Schriftzeichen. Die Stiefel sind stets gut sichtbar und haben an ihrer Spitze eine Art Stahlkappe eingearbeitet. An jedem Kampfanzug finden sich noch einige Taschen wo Granaten und Munition gelagert sind. Die Kampfanzüge wirken gut gepolstert und den Torso schützt eine Schutzweste. Die einzelnen Einheiten unterscheiden sich meist durch kleinere Streifen oder Bemalungen. Wobei die schwereren Einheiten mehr dunkelgrüne und schwarze Farben tragen. Die Truppen verwenden keine Telekinese- oder Stasemodule. Verhalten/Strategie/Eigenheiten thumb|220px Unitologen Soldaten erscheinen niemals alleine. Dabei gehen sie nicht unbedingt unkoordiniert vor. Sie verschanzen sich und feuern dabei sogar aus der Deckung heraus. In dieser Position werfen sie auch Granaten. Meist verlassen sie ihre Deckung nur während sie von ihren Kollegen Rückendeckung bekommen oder greifen gemeinsam an. Während des Kampfes kommunizieren sie miteinander und stacheln sich gegenseitig auf. Kommt man ihnen zu nahe setzen sie auf Nahkampf. Manchmal trifft man auf sie zusammen mit Nekromorphs an, damit zeigt sich das ihr Glaubensbekenntnis, die Nekromorphs nicht davon abhält die Soldaten anzugreifen. Dabei kämpfen sie entschlossen auch gegen diese, obwohl dies ihrer Überzeugung, dass Nekromorphs die Spitze der menschlichen Evolution sind, widerspricht. Im Übrigen scheinen sie den Nekromorphs auch eine höhere Priorität zu zusagen, da diese zuerst bekämpft werden. Die Soldaten verfügen über Abseilvorrichtungen, die sie verwenden, um von Transportshuttles auch im unwegsamen Gelände abgesetzt werden zu können, oder sie seilen sich von höheren Ebenen oder Brücken ab. Soldaten verwenden beim Zielen mit ihrer Waffe einen orangefarbenen Laserstrahl. In der Alien Maschine haben die Soldaten mit Telekinese verschiebbare Barrikaden mitgebracht. Wie sie diese dahin bekamen ohne eine Kinesemodul ist unbekannt, möglicherweise wurde diese vom Transportshuttle abgesetzt. left|210px Unitologen Soldaten besitzen keine nennenswerte Rüstung. Die Zerstückelungstaktik funktioniert bei ihnen eben so gut wie gegen Nekromorphs. Um die Sache aber zu beschleunigen sollte auf den Kopf gezielt werden. Dieser wird bei entsprechendem Schaden dann mehr als eindrucksvoll zerplatzen. Mit Telekinese verschossene Klingen erledigen die Soldaten sofort, auch bietet es sich an die geworfenen Granaten oder gar die Raketen einfach abzufangen und dem Absender als „unzustellbar“ wieder zurück zusenden. Die Verwendung von Stase ist nützlich aber nie wirklich notwendig. Man sollte nur aufpassen, dass einen die Soldaten nicht einkesseln, da man sonst schnell von einer Rakete oder durch den hohen Schaden der Schrotflinte getötet werden kann. Trotz ihres Verhaltens und ihrer großen Anzahl sind sie leichte Gegner und stellen selten eine Herausforderung dar. Auch gehört Präzision nicht zu ihren Stärken. Ab und an, trifft man Einzelne oder auch in Gruppen stehende Soldaten an. Diese begehen aus unbekannten Gründen Suizid. Die schweren Infanteristen schießen sich den Kopf mit ihrer Schrotflinte weg. Die leichten Truppen schlitzen sich dagegen die Kehlen auf. Ein möglicher Grund könnte das Markersignals sein welches die Soldaten kombiniert mit Anspannung, Zweifel und Angst durchdrehen lässt. Einheiten/Ausrüstung Leichter Infanterist thumb|200px|Die beiden Varianten. Sie sind die häufigsten Form und passen als einzige Truppen ihren Anzug der Umgebung an. Während der Jagd auf Luna trugen alle einen überwiegend schwarzen Kampfanzug, passend zur Tageszeit. Auf Tau Volantis passten sie ihren Kampfanzug der Umgebung an. Leichte Infanteristen sind standartmäßig mit einem Bullpup-Gewehr mit Bajonette ausgestattet. Außerdem tragen sie noch Detonations- und Stasegranaten bei sich. Ein Kampfmesser, MediPacks (auch wenn nicht benutzt) und natürlich Magazine gehören außerdem zu deren Repertoire. Fanatiker thumb|250px|Vorsicht! Heiß & Fettig. Fanatiker sind entweder speziell für ihrer Attentäter-Mission auserwählt oder setzen ihr Vorgehen als letzte Möglichkeit ein, wenn ihnen die Munition ausgegangen ist. Ihre Erscheinung ist gleich der der leichten Infanteristen. Fanatiker sind schon von weitem zusehen und daher nie wirklich gefährlich, sollte man sie jedoch ignorieren oder zu nah an sich herankommen lassen können sie vorallem im noch jungem Spielverlauf das sofortige Ableben ungemein fördern. Nimmt man sie aufs Korn kann neben den üblichen Stellen auch direkt auf die Granate gezielt werden, die bei einem Treffer sofort explodiert. Außerdem kann man auch vor Fanatikern davon laufen und ihnen dann dabei zusehen wie sie vor dem Eintreffen explodieren. >:-D Schwerer Infanterist Diese Soldaten unterscheiden sich optisch ein wenig von ihren leichten Kollegen. Über mehr Rüstung verfügen sie jedoch nicht. Jedoch verursachen sie mit ihrer Schrotflinten und Raketenwerfern vor allem im höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad erhebliche Schäden. Besonders gemein ist ihre Taktik sich zu verschanzen um dann im richtigen Moment bzw. Nähe eine Slave abzugeben. Beide Formen kommen im Vergleich zu den leichten Infanteristen in sehr geringer Zahl vor. Sie beziehen somit vermutlich höhere Ränge und könnten sogar die Offizierspositionen übernehmen. Zwischen beiden Varianten gibt es geringfügige optische Unterschiede. Die Schrotflintensoldaten tragen zusätzlich Granaten bei sich, aber über weitere Sekundärbewaffnung ist nichts weiter bekannt. thumb|250px|Schwere Jungs! Ihre Erkennungsmerkmale sind zum einen das Totenkopfzeichen auf ihrer Kopfbedeckung und die Schrotflinte. Auch tragen sie stets denselben dunkelgrünen schwarzen Kampfanzüge, die sich nur geringfügig von dem der Fanatiker und leichten Infanteristen unterscheiden. Zusätzliche Schulterplatten gewähren wohl weiteren Schutz. Die Ersten bekämpft man während der „Zugfahrt“. Zuvor ist beim ersten "Treffen" mit Danik auch einer dieser anwesend. Auf die Raketenwerfer-Soldaten kämpft man erstmals auf Tau Volantis. Auf Luna kann man zwar beobachten wie einer dieser eine Rakete abfeuert, der Soldat läuft danach aber davon. Raketenwerfer-Soldaten sind die einzige Form, die mit einem Visier ausgestattet ist. Dieses ermöglicht es ihnen auch durch Nebelschwaden das Ziel zu sehen. Diesen Vorteil kombinieren sie mit ihrem Raketenwerfer, den sie in einer relativen hohen Feuerrate bedienen können, dabei positionieren sie sich meist leicht erhöht und im großen Abstand. Beim Beschuss wird von ihnen keine Rücksicht auf eventuelle Kollegen in der Nähe genommen. Besonders fällt bei dieser Einheit der zylinderförmige Behälter auf, den er auf den Rücken trägt. Vermutlich befinden sich darin die Raketen für den Werfer oder es sind Gebietskarten. Echte Nekromorphs thumb|335px|Shambler/Slasher/Waster Besiegte Soldaten werden vom Schwarm in Waster oder Slasher verwandelt und bekämpfen ohne die Anzeichen von Hemmung auch ihrer ehemaligen Kollegen. Außerdem dienen sie den Creepern als Körper und formen so den Shambler. Dieser Nekromorph ist sogar in der Lage das Bullpup-Gewehr oder die Schrotflinte (womöglich auch den Raketenwerfer) zu bedienen, wenn auch nicht sonderlich präzise. Dazu entfernen die Creeper einfach den Kopf des Toten. Creeper verwenden die Körper solange, bis der Arm abtrennt wurde, welcher die Waffe hielt. Ist der Arm ab, wird der Creeper sofort den Körper verlassen. Steht der Spieler in unmittelbarer Nähe, reißt der Shambler den Creeper von seinen Schultern und wirft diese direkt auf den Spieler zu. Trifft der Wurf wird sofort ein Button mashing-Event eingeleitet. Waster greifen zu ihren Eispickeln als Waffen, während die Slasher ihrer neuen Klingenarme zum Angriff verwenden. Es existieren hauptsächlich nur Nekromorph-Varianten der leichten Infantristen, außer beim Shambler dem auch die schweren Infantristen als Wirte dienen. Transportshuttle Shuttles sind die bisher einzigen bekannten Vorbewegungsmittel der Unitologen. Sie dienen zum einem dem Truppentransport und bieten schätzungsweise Platz für 15-20 Soldaten. Die Shuttles sind sehr leistungsfähig und verfügen neben einem Impulsantrieb sogar einen Shockpoint-Antrieb, welcher im oberen Bereich verbaut ist. Auch in Sachen Bewaffnung sind diese Shuttles nicht unbedingt schlecht ausgestattet. Neben 2 Gatlingkanonen, welche sich an der Front befinden und vertikal im 90° Winkel drehbar sind, thumb|385px verfügen die Shuttles noch über ein Arsenal an Marschflugkörpern. Ein Salvenbeschuss diese Raketen würde ausreichen um z.B. ein Raufschiff von der Größe der USM Eudora zu zerstören. Die Shuttles verfügen über kein direktes Landefahrwerk. Um zu landen setzen diese mit den schwenkbaren Antriebsdüsen auf. Dabei werden die hinteren 2 senkrecht zum Boden gedreht und die vorderen um ca. 45° verstellt, so dass die darin integrierten Landungsstützen ausgefahren werden können. Sie starten, schweben und landen dank ihrer drehbaren Triebwerke und sind folglich als VTOL klassifiziert. Das Cockpit ist recht klein und bietet Platz für einen Piloten. Trotz des recht kleinen Cockpits findet sich allerlei Technik in diesem. Das Cockpitfenster kann durch eine Metallverkleidung geschützt werden. Ganz ähnlich wie es die USG Kellion beim Anflug auf die USG Ishimura verwendete. Somit können Shuttle auch „blind“ über eine Außenbordkamera geflogen werden. An der Front befinden sich 2 Scheinwerfer und ein großer Suchscheinwerfer. Interessanterweise kommen diese Shuttles auch im Verkehrsnetz der Erde und der Luna Kolonie zum Einsatz da sie über Rückleuchten verfügen. Die Shuttle haben eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit den UD-4L Cheyenne Dropships aus Aliens 2. Dead Space 3: Awakened thumb|155px|Aspirin, gefällig? Nach dem Tod von Jacob Danik und der Vernichtung des Geschwistermondes streiften die verbleibenden Truppen auf Tau Volantis ziellos umher bis sie dem Signal der anderen Monde ausgesetzt worden. Einige von ihnen drehten darauf hin durch. Einige begingen Selbstmord und wieder andere waren so vom Signal übermannt wurden, dass sie dem Wahn erlangen und fortan nur noch „Sie sind hungrig. Sie kommen.“ von sich geben, offenbar sehr gebeutelt dadurch. Aus einem Log von Randall Carr, erfährt man, dass es einen der frommeren Soldaten „das Gehirn wegsprengte“ als er sich auf das Signal einließ. Doch ein unbekannter Soldat hatte durch dieses Signal eine Erleuchtung und hinterließ für die übrigen Soldaten eine Nachricht. Besagte forderte sie auf, den Planeten zu verlassen und zur CMS Terra Nova zu kommen. Falsche Nekromorphs Der Großteil der verbleibenden Soldaten folgte diesen Ruf und verfiel dem was sie dort erwartete. Aus den mehr oder weniger freiwillig bekehrten Soldaten wurden die Scraper unter der Führung des Propheten und der neue Unitology Kult ward geboren. Zitate Wenn man genauer hinhört, kann man eine ganze Palette an Sprüchen der Soldaten hören. Hier findet sich eine große Auswahl der Kommentare. *''"Ein Geist! Ein Körper!"'' *''"Da kommt er!"'' *''"Runter mit Dir!"'' *''"Bewegung, Los, Los!"'' *''"Dein Arsch entkommt mir nicht!"'' *''"Scheisse, daneben!"'' *''"Er ist getroffen!"'' *''"Hab ich dich, Bastard!"'' *''"Die Bastarde haben Glück…"'' *''"Der Pisser ist schnell!"'' *''"Bleib stehn!"'' *''"Sie sind hungrig, sie kommen!"'' *''"Feuer erwidern!"'' *''"Schützt Danik!"'' *''"Still halten, du Bastard!"'' *''"Er will hier lang, schneidet ihm den Weg ab!"'' *''"Haben sie diesen Mann gesehen? Wo ist er!?"'' *''"Ja, fast hat ich ihn!"'' *''"Scheisse, Stase!"'' *''"Du Wichser!"'' *''"Achtung!"'' *''"Alle Mann, vorwärts!"'' *''"Da! Schieß, schieß!"'' *''"Nicht so schnell!"'' *''"Stirb doch endlich!"'' *''"Schneidet ihm den Weg ab!"'' *''"Dein Glück…"'' *''"Er setzt Stase ein!"'' *''"Da läuft er!"'' *''"Könnte mir wer helfen?"'' *''"Glückspilz!"'' *''"Hey, ich brauche Verstärkung!"'' *''"Mehr Glück, als Verstand!"'' *''"Wir werden wiedergeboren!"'' *''"Schießt ihn in Stücke!"'' *''"Tötet den Ketzer!"'' *''"Er will fliehen!"'' *''"Aufpassen!"'' *''"Mach ihn alle!"'' *''"Der gehört Mir!"'' *''"Erwisch ihn!"'' *''"Nehmt diesen Körper!"'' *''"Um den kümmere ich mich!"'' *''"HAHAHA!"'' *''"Halt still, du Arsch!"'' *''"Wir haben hier einen Verletzten!"'' *''"Kacke!"'' *''"Der hier lebt noch."'' *''"Da sind drei von denen, hinter dem Felsen!"'' *''"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"'' *''"Ich hab ihn! Er ist unterwegs zum Freeway!"'' *''"Hab ihn!"'' *''"Pisser!"'' *''"Beweg dich, los!"'' *''"Es ist vorbei, du Ketzer!"'' *''"Das wird ihn heraus treiben!"'' *''"So nah dran!"'' *''"Behalt deinen Scheißkopf unten!"'' *''"Bastard!"'' *''"Los doch!"'' *''"Sucht alle Deckung! Runter!"'' *''"Ganz runter!"'' *''"Du bist erledigt! Clarke, du Arsch!"'' *''"Erwischt!"'' *''"Still halten!"'' *''"Jarr!"'' *''"Na Los!"'' *''"Beinah!"'' *''"Kacke, ich krieg ihn nicht!"'' *''"Mann getroffen!"'' *''"Ich habe ihn erwischt!"'' *''"Ich wusste es!"'' Trivia *Menschliche Gegner treten keinesfalls erstmals in Dead Space 3 auf. Bereits in Dead Space: Extraction gibt es menschliche Gegner, hierbei handelte es sich um Aegis VII-Kolonisten die durch das Markersignal ihren Verstand verloren haben und besessen alles und jeden angriffen. Rein technisch gesehen sind sie aber dennoch die ersten menschlichen Gegner die nicht direkt unter dem Einfluss des Marker handeln. *Unitologen Soldaten scheinen einen extremen Hass gegenüber Isaac Clarke-"den Marker-Killer" zu haben. *Scheinbar befanden sich im Orbit um Tau Volantis noch einige Shuttle. Diese stellten die besagte Reserve dar. Von der Flotte sind allerdings nur zwei Shuttle übrig geblieben. Ein ausgeschlachtetes und jenes welches Isaac und Carver im DLC verwenden. Denn Rest haben vermutlich die Raumminen im Orbit zerstört. *Die Markerschriftzeichen der Soldaten im Bereich der Brust beinhaltet: ONE, WHOLE, CIRCLE Galerie Unitosui2.png|Soll ich jetzt den Knaller zünden?! Trollunisold.png|lol, you mad? DS3 The Circle.jpg|Ein weiterer Soldat Datei:CSuni.png|Zwei Varianten des Shamblers Datei:ShotgunUnisolclose.png|Schrotflintensoldat kurz bevor er von Carver erschossen wird. Datei:UnisolCarverhit.png|Ein Soldat bringt Carver zum Schweigen. Datei:UniSolNekroParty.png|Vier UniSolNekros Datei:UniSolNexusFood.png|Der Nexus gönnt sich ein "paar" Happen mit Soldatengeschmack. Datei:Unisolshuttle3.png|Ein Shuttle von Vorne. Datei:Ds3_07.jpg|Konfrontation auf Luna Datei:640px-Unitologist_soldiers.jpg|Konfrontation auf Tau Volantis #1 Datei:DS3_Thrilling-Adventure-1-1024x576.jpg|Konfrontation auf Tau Volantis #2 Kategorie:Unitologen Kategorie:Dead Space: Liberation Kategorie:Dead Space 3 Kategorie:Dead Space 3: Awakened